


Voltron: The White Lion

by AbigailTheMystic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventually Going Home/Back to Earth, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), He makes an execption, I'm Going to Hell, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance plays the guitar too, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Only mentionings tho, Orphaned Reader, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Past Violence, Pining Lance (Voltron), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sorry Not Sorry, White Lion - Freeform, White Paladin Reader, might add more later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailTheMystic/pseuds/AbigailTheMystic
Summary: Loyalty. It means no matter what, i've got your back, I won't leave you.





	1. What it all looks like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what your armor looks like, as well as your bayards. I drew them in the their unactive and active form to give you an idea of what i'm writing them to look like. Thanks for the Love~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I can't draw hands or feet

 


	2. Update - 4/4/19

So I know it's been quite a while since anyone on Ao3 has heard from me, and i'm sorry, i've been so busy I haven't had time to write. Not to mention any time I do try, I have a hard time getting the right words out. Anyway, to the point of the update, I plan on rewriting a few bits of this story, to fix it so I will be able to continue with a better path. There won't be too many changes, I don't think, however I hope to keep updating more afterwards. Like I said before, I will not end this book without finishing it first. I have not once forgot about it, so don't worry, and ass always, Until next time My Mystics!!


	3. ~Prologue~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some changes have occured ;]

Voltron: The White Lion - Prologue

**~**

**Word Count: 2117**

**~**

() = Extra thoughts and explanations from your character/ the reader

**[]** = Author’s note

**{}** = Readers choice thing

****** = Important Information

**~**

**{F/C}** = Favorite Color

**{F/L}** = First Letter of First Name

**~**

I woke up, laying flat on a cold metal table, strapped by my hands, legs, and waist. Everything was blurry, the only thing I could for sure make out was the bright lights that hung off the ceiling above and on the walls. With a 'swish' of what I could only assume was the door and multiple pairs of footsteps following inside afterwards, I pulled by chin to my chest to get a better look. Through the lingering, yet slightly clearing blur, I could make out four figures.

One, who was miraculously larger that the other three, stood at the foot of the table. I don't even know where to begin when explaining what it looked like. At either side of 'it' was two, practically identical looking figures. They each had this strange mask on their faces, it kinda made them look like a weird looking bird with how it was shaped. The final person, or alien I presume, stood by my head. It looked like a female, one with long white hair and fair purple skin. She wore a dark purple and gold colored robe, marking on the hood that was pulled over her head. The two identical figures also wore the same robe, which I immediately thought was weird.

The woman brought her hand and cradled it underneath my chin, moving my head to face her. The smirk on her face could only tell me one thing, I was most definitely screwed. I mean, I could've figured that out by the fact that I was literally strapped to a table, but I guess it didn't phase me as much as she did.

"W-who ar- nhng..." Before I could even finish asking, the woman grabbed a decently large sized needle syringe, filled with a glowy amber colored substance, and injected the entire thing into my neck. Sure, it was painful, but i've been through a lot. I know how to keep calm under pressure and did my best to keep my breathing steady.

Once she finished with the first needle, she reached over again, exchanging the empty one for another equally sized one. The second syringe was filled with a different substance. This time, it was a dark reddish-purple colored liquid, which she injected into my arm.

~

After that, all I remember were the echoes of my screams and pain. Lots and lots of pain. Through the entire thing I was waking up and passing out, causing me to remember very little visually. When I awoke after a while, I was no longer bound to the metal, instead laying freely on a cot in what seemed to be another room.

I made a desperate attempt to push myself into a sitting position, however I was on the weaker end at the moment, so doing so was going to be almost impossible. Although I may not have had much strength to sit up straight, I barely managed to push myself up on my elbows instead. I was no longer wearing my normal clothes, instead they were replaced by a slightly tight black under suit with a purple short, torn shirt on top. Naturally, I would be concerned with a lot of other things, however I was mainly focused on figuring out what happened.

I searched through the cluttered mess that was my memories, hoping to find some sort of explanation as the where I was and why I was here. After a while of thinking, things started to slowly make their way back.

_ I was walking down the country roads, the cool air brushing my face with each step forward. There were no cars, no buildings. The only sign of human life being here were the powerlines, and the long wooden fences that surrounded the vast open fields and tall grass. The only thing I had with me was a my beige satchel with an  _ **_{F/L}_ ** _ on the bottom of each side. Inside, I kept a set of pencils, and my sketchbook, along with a small  _ **_{F/C}_ ** _ blanket, some extra food supplies, and some bandages. The bag itself was something that my grandma gave me when I was five, the year she died, and the year before the betrayal of my parents. That's not something I want to reminisce about right now though brain. _

_ The sun was buried behind the clouds, I figured it was going to rain soon so I tried to hurry into the next town to take shelter. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the foliage ahead to my left, but I thought it was nothing more than an animal so I continued on without a second thought. I should have thought twice, although who would expect to see a purple human cat like creature. Certainly not any of the people i've met. _

_ Before I could have reacted, not that I knew how to react in such a situation, he struck me over the head with his weapon. I crumbled to the ground, darkness approaching close behind, I could faintly make out the sound of laughter before I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I woke up on that table. No one answered my questions, not that they gave me a chance to speak either, but why was I here. What did I do? _

I was pulled from my thoughts as the lady from earlier entered the room. She only walked a couple of feet into the room before stopping and staring at me. With the door now open, I could see two people guarding the door and the hallway.

"I see the empire's newest weapon is awake..." Her voice was high pitched and scraggly. "You should be lucky Emperor Zarkon is willing to give you a day to recover before you are thrown into the arena. I wouldn't have been so gracious. Someone will fetch you in the morning and bring you into the arena, until then, it is best you rest."

I didn't want to say anything, heck, what was I even supposed to say, thanks for the heads up? Oh, maybe, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! Or even a WHERE THE FUCK AM I?! Even though my brain was telling me to ask, I decided that staying silent would be best for my situation.

After she finished talking, she gave me one last glance before walking out the door, it closed after her. I suppose there was no reason to lock it since I obviously can't get up right now, not to mention the guards on the other side.

I forced myself up on my trembling arms, swinging my legs over the bed, but... something was wrong. There was a searing, aching pain in right leg, about two thirds down my thigh. Carefully, I decided to run my hands down my leg. After that, I knew exactly what was wrong, and it started to bring a brighter light to the situation I was in.

I traced my fingers down the sides of my leg. From where the pain started at my thigh, down where my foot should be, all replaced by cold metal wrapped in the black thin cloth. I don't want to know what she did with my body, I don't want to remember either. I let out a small sigh, swinging my legs - or leg, I guess - back onto the bed, and flopped down. For now, it would be best if I get some rest and heal my wounds, just like that weird evil lady said. I don't know what to expect come tomorrow.

~

It had been quite a while since anyone had came into my cell, at least not while I was awake. I didn't sleep a lot, it's kind of hard too when i'm stuck in a alien ship, in a cell, and going to fight in some space arena. At least, that's what i've figured out. The only thing I could do was wait until 'they' came to get me.

Like the 'witch' - that's what i'm calling her now - said, two guards came into my cell, and forced me into the hallway. My hands were bound behind my back as the two pushed my forward and down the metal corridors. My leg throbbed with the sudden pressure, causing me to cringe at the pain from time to time. It obviously wasn't going to heal within a day, if that's how long I was even in there for. You could practically hear my stomach growling from at least a mile away, I haven't eaten anything in awhile.

With a thud and a cloud of dust, I was thrown into a large circular arena, the crowd cheering horrendously loud as an announcer came booming over everyone. I couldn't understand what he was saying, it seemed to be in another language, an alien language. I turned around, only to find my entrance had been sealed off by what appeared to be a force field type of device. I could only make guesses based off of the space movies and shows I watched in some of the cafes and stores i've been too.

With another strange sentence from the announcer person, a gate across from me opened. Vibrations radiated from the ground and into my body as the creature made its way closer. It stood about the size of a normal one story country house, walked on all fours, and looked like an alien mix between a billy goat and a golden retriever except far more terrifying. There was really no better way I could describe it. The creature let out a blood curdling howl once it spotted me. With a flash of a light, I turned to my right and noticed the weapon thing beside me, quickly picking it up to defend myself. Boy, was I in for a hell of a time.

**~Five Years Forward - Present Time~**

The time has finally come, and I can't wait. I've been planning this for months just so I can get everything perfect. I want nothing more than to get my freedom back from the Galra, and put an end to their torture for everyone of any species. After about three years of fighting in the arena, Emperor Zarkon asked me to fight alongside him and his empire, even willing to give me a seat among him and Haggar. I refused, I would never give anything to the empire, not after everything they’ve done. I will not help them hurt innocent people. After that, he moved me into a slave encampment to harvest resources to fuel his empire. He deemed it a better torment for me seeing how well I was doing in the arena.

Honestly, the work itself isn't too bad since i've had past laboral experiences back on Earth, the worst thing though, would most definitely our 'Master'. She forces us to call her the pathetic name 'Master' as show of submissive and 'good' behaviour, but I know the truth about her, unlike others. Her real name, Vhos Alas or as I call her V.A., is one of the few pieces of information I could find on her. Apparently, she's one of the highest ranking commandants out of all the encampments. Not only that, but she speaks with that 'witch' Haggar about me all the time. She's making sure my punishments are agreeable with her beforehand so she can send me to my doom later.

I don't get punished often, and when I do, it's for any possible reason V.A. can think of. Once she punished me just because I was too slow getting into the ship, the one we use to get to the planet's surface. Anything to her disliking, and I could be on the chopping block, thankfully not literally. When she's really in a testy mood, she'll take my satchel and use it against me, telling me that if I don't listen she'll destroy it. The first time she brought it up, I was thankful that they still had it and submitted immediately to keep it safe. It was all I had left of the first person who loved me, of the first person who I thought of as my family,  my grandmother. She meant everything to me.

Around the time I got here, I met a group of aliens. There's Qix and Faz who are Puigian brothers, Rein who's an Olkarian [she's a girl BTW], Jaxen - or Jax as she prefers it - and Dev who are Balmarians and partners, and finally Siren and Mira who are Galran sisters. I was very close with them, they were like a family to me. I learned so much about the different planets and languages because of them. I don't where where I would have been without them in my life. However, as much as it still hurts, they left my side about a year ago. I'd rather not think much further into that topic though.

With the day of my escape approaching, I promise that things are going to change. I'm going to make sure of it!

 


End file.
